Prologue: GreecexTurkey
by MMOandFrUK
Summary: Name says it all. How their relationship began, set in WWII. T might change to M later
1. Prologue of the Prologue

Prologue of the Prologue

Sadiq, Heracles, and love were most definitely NOT going to be together in the same sentence, but that didn't stop a certain Hungarian girl from trying. Maybe they didn't want be associated together like that well at least not publicly. They had been feuding for centuries and then some but something changed between them after WWII everyone could feel that they just didn't understand the full extent of that fact. If they were to say anything, keyword if, they would probably say it started when the Turkish man found Heracles near their border weak injured and looking for help. Passing out after realizing that he was found by someone who wouldn't hurt him, at least not immediately. He only passed out after realizing that he was being carried toward relative safety at least he thought he was maybe or he could've just so much pain he didn't know and at that point didn't give two fucks. Anyways this is their story so please understand there will be NO PISS BREAKS YOU WILL BE LOCKED OUT OF THE STORY AND WE WILL NOT GIVE TWO FUCKS IF YOU WANT BACK IN! AND NO FOUL LANGUAGE!

**That last was from a comedy skit and I felt like adding but seriously NO PISS BREAKS! Also the last bit pertains to the fact of please I'm new at this so constructive criticism only please cuz if you don't once again we will not give two fucks. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1 of the Prologue

Chapter 1 of the Prologue

His world black and red he was crawling he didn't know where and sure as hell didn't know how far he crawled so far. All he could do was to keep crawling and most of all survive. He knew he was leaving a trail, a trail of blood if anyone bothered to follow it he was as good as dead if it was another country and good as captured and tortured if not.

"_Damn it all" _he thought angrily_ "If that Turkish bastard could see me now he'd probably be laughing his ass off"_

He noticed his world was starting to get darker he wasn't sure if it was from it getting later or from all the blood lose.

"Greece! Wha-What happened?" Came a concerned voice he looked up but couldn't make out the face. He heard footsteps coming toward him and then felt himself being lifted up. "Come on idiot I swear you better not die here!" Each time the man tock a step he felt his world growing darker, he knew he was going away from the fighting and at that point that's all he cared about. He allowed him self to relax into the mans back and rested his head in the crook of the others neck and let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up raising his hand up to block the headache inducing light. He discovered that his arm was bandaged; pulling away the sheets he saw that his legs had the same treatment. He looked around with a throbbing headache and saw a man leaning out on the balcony leading from his room. Tossing the sheets off his body he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up.

"Excuse me" he said limping toward the man in front of him "Um, but who exactly are you. Don't get me wrong thank you saving me but why did you do it?" he asked cocking his head questioningly.

"Pssh, kid can you really not remember the face of the man that raised you?" The Turkish man turned around and flashed a grin at the Greek. The Greek mans face instantly broke out into a fierce scowl.

"What are you doing here?" pointing his finger at the man in front of him.

"Can you also not remember the face of the man that saved you?"

"S-Saved me what the hell are you talking about!"

"Don't remember?" Sadiq said stepping closer to the Greek in front of him making the Greek in front of him take a step back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" turning around he made a B-Line for the door. Halfway to his intended destination he tripped due to the stiffness the bandage caused in his legs. Before he even hit the ground muscular arms caught him and brought him to his feet.

"Christ Greece, you shouldn't even be walking let alone running!" Heracles tried to shake the older countries**(?) **hand away but his grip was too strong. He realized that he wasn't going to break free from Sadiq's grip anytime soon.

"So then what would you have me do, huh? What can I do!" his voice getting higher and higher "In case you haven't noticed there's another World War going on! While your just sitting here on your ass England's bleeding, France has been captured, and my countries being attacked by Italy AND Germany! Γαμώτο! Γαμώτο είναι όλα στον άδη!" He yelled breaking down in to Sadiq's arms "What do I do?" he said quietly, so quiet Sadiq almost didn't hear him. Feeling wetness on his sleeve, the same sleeve that Heracles was resting his head, he leaned forward and rested his head on top of the others.

"I don't know Greece I just don't know." He said almost as quietly as the Greeks last sentence.

**So continue don't continue ride donkey to Mexico, review and you might be able to save a donkey maybe but don't count on it.**

**Translations **

Γαμώτο! Γαμώτο είναι όλα στον άδη- Damn it! Damn it all to Hell! (Greek)


	3. Chapter 2 of the Prologue

Chapter 2 of the Prologue

They stayed in each others arms until Greece's sobbing subsided, and Sadiq laid him on the bed and sat down on the corner and listened until the Greeks eyes closed and fell asleep. He listened to his even breathing for a while before crawling up to him and stroking his tear stained face.

"Oh Heracles" he breathed as the Greek unconsciously leaned into his touch. He stayed that way until it got dark and got up to go to his own room turning off the bedrooms lights he whispered "Goodnight, Heracles"

Heracles woke up in a cold sweat hearing someone scream he looked around until he realized it was him. Clutching his chest he looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Greece!" yelled a concerned voice combined with footsteps, from the sound of them, coming his way. Sadiq threw open the doors looking around wildly for the cause of his screaming.

"What's going on! Wait no are you alright!" He said walking toward the sweating Greek man.

"Y-Yeah, just a bad dream I guess" he said with a nervous laugh wiping the sweat off his brow he fell back onto his pillow. Sadiq seeing his obvious discomfort he walked toward the Greek.

"What's wrong Greece?" he said the concern obvious in his voice laying his hand on the top of the still recovering Greek.

"Nothing" with that short 1-word lie the older sighed.

"C'mon you know it's not nothing and I'm not just going to leave it at a 'nothing'" Receiving no reply he let out another sigh and crawled under the covers and grabbed the Greeks waist and pulled him closer. Propping himself up on one elbow he turned the other around to look at him looking into his eyes he said "You know if you keep it all bottled up like that you'll eventually explode."

"Idiot" was the only reply he got.

"OK at least tell me what that dream was?" at that Heracles visibly whitened.

"Like I said it was NOTHING! Turkey now get the hell out of my bed."

"Ah! But you forget this bed actually belongs to me." He said with a smug grin.

"OK then get the hell off YOUR bed."

"Better but the answer is no, not until you tell me."

"I'm OK with waiting besides you have the attention span of a rodent it won't be long"

Sadiq actually surprised Heracles he lied there just staring with a smug grin on his lips for 2 hours. The quiet was actually killing Heracles instead of the other way around, and that quite pissed him off. Deciding to break the silence he asked a question.

"Why do you always wear that damn mask?"

"Hmm? This mask, no reason."

"Now who's being evasive?" sensing an opportunity the Turk leaned in.

"If I tell you about the mask then you tell me about the dream OK?" Now Greece was just pissed he asked a question he's wanted answered for years now the bastard uses it against him. He's been spending too much time with cats he thought and his curiosity won over his stubbornness both of which are traits of cats.

Letting out a deep sigh and he nodded. Sadiq fist pumped in victory making the Greek letting out an even deeper sigh.

"OK I wear this mask because..." he looked around as if he was sharing top-secret information "It looks cool."**(So Creative MMO) **

"WHAT!" Yelled Heracles "That's the only reason!"

"Yep pretty much."

"No"

"No what?"  
>"I'm not telling you anything now."<p>

"Yes you are"  
>"NO I'm not"<p>

"Well why not?" Sadiq asked still not quite sure what they were talking about.

"I'm not telling you about the dream because that was stupid a reason to wear that damn mask."

"Stupidity had nothing to do with our deal."

"Well it does now."

"Now that's stupid"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Heracles his voice soft. Sensing the conversation had taken a drastic turn from the mood that was present during the "fight" he allowed his face to soften.

"Because I worry about you, even if you don't believe me." The Greek mans widened at the Turk still holding him close not believing that his voice could hold such compassion. Sadiq lifted his hands off Heracles' waist and brushed aside a stray piece of hair getting into Heracles' face. The Greek blushed slightly at the contact and brought the sheets up to cover his face realizing the he was almost chest to chest with Sadiq and, most important, alone.

Most nations thought that the Greeks dislike came from something that happened when he was under Sadiq's care. Most of them thought rape or something along those lines. The truth of the matter he just hated being under someone else's control he wanted to his people to say that they were Greeks not Turkish** (Is the Turkish part right or was it Ottoman people-dudes?** **Can someone tell me if I got that wrong?) **He had nothing personally against Sadiq; OK maybe just a little.

"Liar" he said turning around and hiding under the covers "why would you worry about me." The Turk looked at the lump of sheets that was Heracles and tried to see if there was any hostility in his tone, but he could only find confusion. He reached over the top of his head peeking out from under the sheets and patted it gently.

"Idiot, I care about you." He said sighing he rolled over and rested his hand over the lump of sheets.

"OK" came a muffled voice from Heracles.

"OK what?"

"I'll tell you what the dream was about."** (Greece is so awesome he can remember a dream 2 hours later, can you?) **

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No we made a deal." Said climbing out from under the covers he turned around in buried his face into the Turks chest.

"Damn I'm so pathetic" he said chuckling slightly "I dreamed about the war I guess; I dreamt that Hitler marched across Athens and the rest of Greece killing all the Jews that are in my country burning my temples and destroying my cities killing my people and destroying anything he could get his hands on and not just me. I dreamt that he did the same thing to the rest of Europe then Asia then Africa then South America then North America then Australia. That the every country he conquered was set on fire and, and millions of innocents killed." By this point Greece was crying into Sadiq's chest. "What if it happens what if it happens and I could've done something to stop it!" He yelled clutching the front of Sadiq's shirt.

"Greece" he said getting no response he grabbed the Greeks wrists "Heracles!" he yelled shocking the younger out of his tears. "Heracles, listen to me nothing that happens will be your fault do you understand!"

"B-But what if could-" The Greek started babbling again. Sadiq sensing that words alone couldn't stop him, he cupped the ranting Greeks checks and leaned in and captured his lips.

**Dun-Dun-Duh Cliffhanger! Review and you could get one of Heracles' cats not really though**


	4. Chapter 3 of the Prologue

**AN: Oh God I've forgotten this if it weren't for alerts and what not I would've left that cliffhanger hang. I had such a hard time thinking of Greece's response to Turkey's kiss. PS has anyone noticed how we turned a country's name into a sacred thing (I don't know if this is canon srry :P)**

The Turk's lips were on HIS lips. HIS! What did he think he was doing!

In case you were wondering this is what Sadiq's thoughts were:"_Oh Shit he's going to kill me. Oh why the hell did I do this? Oh but his lips are so soft and...NO! NO you're NOT thinking this he WILL kill you there's no reason for you to fall in love with him now...at least wait until the wars over THEN do something."_

If you're wondering how long this kiss took for Sadiq to be able to think all of this here's your answer. Not too long, the only reason he was able to think all this is that he was basically talking, well thinking, a mile a second.

Though that's not the only reason he was able to think all of this. At one point after all the Greek's mental cursing, telling how much of an idiot he and for that matter Sadiq was. He realized something, something _very _important that took a good 12 seconds for him to realize: he doesn't completely hate this.

He doesn't completely hate Turkey's hands snaking their way to the back of his head.

He doesn't completely hate the feeling of the Turk's lips on his.

He doesn't completely hate being pulled up to Turkey's chest.

He DOES hate that he's not responding.

He DOES hate that all his brain can do without his brain exploding is sit there with the last of his tears running down his face.**(1)**

He DOES hate that neither of them are realizing that while connected at the mouth neither of them can get the magical thing called Oxygen.

Turkey was the 1st to break off the kiss, breathless, his cheeks tinted pink. The Greek was breathless as well, but still shocked by what had just happened.

"Turkey...what...?" Heracles could barely get the words out without his brain, as mentioned before, exploding, well at this point it might just melt but well you get the idea.

Sadiq taking his surprise as a rejection quickly stood up with a "sorry" so quiet that if the room itself was so silent, as if it too was surprised by what had just happened, he wouldn't have heard him.

He would have left, you know it and I know it, he would've left, but Heracles had other idea's. He reached out just barely catching the older man's hand, but just enough to be able to drag him back to the bed.

"Turkey look at me!" Heracles practically yelled, the man that stole a kiss from him now refused to look at him! Sadiq looked up about a fraction of and inch, wait no a centimeter were in Turkey not America right now.

"I'm sorry OK? Just let me go back to my room and I won't bother you again OK?" Sadiq mumbled. Heracles found it a bit funny how now the roles were reversed, he was asking the questions and Turkey was the mumbling.

"Turkey...no Sadiq what was that?" Heracles asked not wanting to get a heartbreaking answer.

Sadiq seemed to be a bit surprised at the use of his name, even more surprised that Heracles remembered it since he told him when they were children.

Sadiq let out a deep sigh and mumbled something that sound like this "kjhjsdfkjgfhdfgcsjdghyujfg\hsehf"**(2)**

"What?"

"jsdfksjdabhjfsb"**(3)**

"One more time please?"  
>"I LOVE YOU OKAY!" Sadiq yelled this part out, but upon realizing what he said he did what any of us would've done. He blushed bright red, dove under the nearest pillow, went under the sheets, and curled into a ball.<p>

In his defense Heracles didn't do much better. He blushed bright red and started stuttering.

"S-S-S- Sadiq" by this point his voice was about 3 octaves higher than before "W-Why d-d-didn't y-you t-tell me t-this b-b-before?"

No answer came from the lump of sheets now known as Sadiq. Composing himself said something he never thought he would be able to say but at this point who honestly cared? He just shared a kiss the man what better time than now?

"Sadiq" he stated moving for the lump of sheets "I love you"

After that Sadiq was a blur, he sat up immediately and grabbed the Greek by the shoulders.

"Please tell me your not just messing around with me please." His eyes were full of desire for the younger man right now.

Heracles softly hit Sadiq on the back of the head "Idiot why would I say something like that and not mean it"

Sadiq's eye's lit up and a grin exploded on his lips" Şu şaşırtıcı! He practiced yelled placing a quick kiss on the younger's lips "Seni seviyorum" he said his voice become quieter than before. His eyes once again held desire in them.

"Σ ' αγαπώ Sadiq" Heracles said almost as desiring as Sadiq. Their heads or more specifically their lips were moving closer together. And just before they meet they both let out a murmured "I love you."

**Well that's it kina crappy in my opinion but end of year testing will do that to ya huh?**

**1. I almost forgot that he was crying in the last chapter**

**2+3. Don't cha just love key mash?**

**Review and you will ****not ****be given a free flat screen 3D TV but reviews do give you a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Flames on the other hand get you and angry Russian with a pipe, so ask your self do you really want to write that insult? That's right anon I'm looking at you (no offense to 90% of the anon population it's 10% I hate)**

Şu şaşırtıcı!-**That's Amazing!**

**Seni seviyorum- I love you**

**Σ ' αγαπώ Sadiq- I love you Sadiq**


End file.
